Addicted
by Crimson Grey
Summary: Sometimes she could control them...the urges. Other times, they were too strong to ignore. She tried, honestly, she did. No normal person would ever take it that far. But the mere thought of him was enough to set Kagome off. After that it was just a matter of closing her eyes... ONE SHOT. WARNING: Mature content.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters involved. This story contains EXPLICIT and GRAPHIC description (hence the reason why it is rated M). If you are easily offended by them or are underage, this story is **NOT** for you.

However, if you aren't classified as one of the two categories above, by all means, continue... :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Addicted**

**...**

She had been awake for a while. The constant tossing and turning throughout that stormy night had eventually won the battle against her hopeless attempts to find sleep. So there she was. Silk sheets wrapped around her bare curves as she lay in bed, staring at the rain through the window. It was the only thing that kept her mind off of the feeling of being alone… which seemed to creep into her conscience more often as of late. She should have been used to it by now. She had lived independently, in her own apartment, since the beginning of her freshman year without any worries. When she wanted to have fun, she would go out and find it and when she wanted peace, this is where she would be. She actually enjoyed her solitude. So _what_ was it? Something was keeping her—

That's when it happened again. In the beginning, it was almost unnoticed…something strange that she didn't recognize. There would be a slight throb and then nothing. At first she had dismissed it, believing it was some sort of reaction to the way her body rubbed against the sheets. But then it became more intense as the nights passed. The more she ignored it the more it would occur. The slight throb soon progressed into a radiation of heat between her thighs…as if it had grown a pulse and wanted to be recognized.

Her hand twitched. Instinctively reaching to acknowledge her frustration but she wouldn't allow it. She never did. She had been cautioned against such things. One moment of weakness turning into a morning of shame. What was she, desperate? Of course she was not. Besides, the embarrassment she was sure to receive because of it wasn't worth the satisfaction. Then there is was again. This time she could feel a release of something...sticky? She crossed her legs and drew them to her chest. Was this really happening? She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to breathe and concentrate…on something else…on _anything_ else.

But then she saw him, the prowler of her fantasies. He wasn't unfamiliar to her. She had seen him many times on campus and around the complex. If she wasn't mistaken he lived just a floor above her. Though they were virtually strangers in person he often invaded her thoughts during the…episodes. Usually she could avoid him but this time was proving to be difficult.

He stood at the foot of her bed, dressed only in a pair of loose sweat pants that played peek-a-boo with the V of his stomach. He tilted his head slowly, exploring her body with his dark and lustful eyes. She felt her muscles grow tense as he licked his pink lips, his tongue nearly seducing her on its own. She watched him closely, unsure yet anxious for what was about to happen.

Without a word between them, her tempter made his way forward. She felt her breaths become short as the muscles in his brow furrowed…the look on his face nothing short of resolve. She was the lamb and he the lion that night.

He knelt at the end of the bed, and then with firm deliberate hands he pulled her body towards him by her calves. His thick white hair pooled around his shoulders. The silken sheets once preserving her bare curves slithered to the floor, leaving her exposed in his presence. At first she was withdrawn, embarrassed by the hardness of her pale nipples and the heat radiating from below her hips. Yet, as began to kiss a trail up the length of her inner thigh, her head drew back and she welcomed him. With each kiss she felt her wetness increase and her body ache. She wanted him to hurry…to get it over with but she knew that wasn't how things would go. He was taking his time with her and she would have to endure.

His first flick of the tongue against her heat was a tease and she couldn't stop her hips from moving forward in search of him. He pulled back, smirking at the reaction then returned to his position. In on swift movement he wrapped his arms around her thighs and thrust his tongue inside of her. She gasped. Her fingers gripped the mattress as he swirled his tongue against her walls, sucking and licking _all_ of the juices that her body discharged. Her legs trembled and he propped them around his neck. A moan escaped her lips and she bit them in pleasure as he increased in speed with each thrust of his long tongue. Tension began to build in her hips as she rotated them in small circles. Her body jerked forward, ecstasy rising. Her mind raced as the lion devoured his prey. His appetite was nothing she could've prepared for. Her moment was approaching. He sensed her anticipation and dove deeper. She moaned once more, the pleasure engulfing her body grew as her heart beat faster. She arched her back to withdraw but he wouldn't let her go. He wanted her to take it and she wouldn't have a choice. And then she screamed. Suddenly, her body released and the pressure she'd felt rising inside of her dwindled with each shudder and staggered breath.

The reaction of her body hardened him.

She exhaled. The deed was done. But as her eyes met his in satisfaction she could tell that had only been the beginning. He was far from done with her.

"Turn around." He commanded. His voice was husky and as she obeyed she could hear the sound of his sweat pants flying across the room. The throb between her legs returned.

He propped her up on to her knees and for a moment she waited in anxiousness. Then she felt him. The head of his lengthy dick pressed against her folds, avoiding penetration but rubbing in between them until he was wet with her juice. A throaty moan escaped his throat. She looked back at him, noticing that he had somehow transformed. His once seductive eyes were clouded with lust. He was like a wild animal chained and it was time to free him.

He positioned himself at her entrance, using on hand to guide his dick while the other gripped her supple ass. He pushed the head of his shaft into her slowly, then drew it back out. She exhaled sharply. He repeated the action, this time going further inside but not completely. Her walls tightened around him and it took all of his control not to thrust at that moment. He needed to tease her first. Make her beg a little.

"Do you want it?" He voice was deep and husky.

She arched her back, searching for him, "Yes."

He entered her once more, allowing half of his dick to go in. He swirled it around, applying pressure to her throbbing walls then withdrew it again.

"Please," She whimpered, clutching the bed, "Give it to me."

"Then tell me whose pussy this is."

"Yours."

"Say it again."

"YOURS!"

Her voice cracked as he thrust his entire length into her at once. He filled her to the brim and then some. She opened her mouth but no words came out. He pumped in and out off her slowly at first. Catching a rhythm. Then suddenly his long, powerful thrusts became harder and deeper. She bit into the bed frame, trying to bury her groans but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. She screamed as he pumped even faster. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. If there was a heaven, he was taking her there.

The way that he was pounding her made her pussy sounded like someone was smacking gum. Her juices were exploding and she knew that it wouldn't be longer before she reached her climax once again.

"That's right," He smirked devilishly "Come on this dick."

She dug her face into a pillow as her nails clawed the mattress. She was almost there. Within seconds her body convulsed. He pumped inside of her a few more times, allowing her to ride out the entirety of her orgasm. She collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily. The pressure was gone. A trail of her juices was trickling down the back of her thighs. She could barely move.

Suddenly, a certain realization sent a mixture of anxiousness and anticipation surging through her mind. She hadn't felt him release. There had to be more.

Before she could gather her thoughts he was changing the game. In one swift motion he was on top of her. He planted another trail of kisses, this time from the tip of her chin down to her neck. Each kiss was slow and deliberate. Her hands explored his thick chalk white hair, eventually gripping it in her palms as his mouth clasped around her left nipple.

She could feel his teeth gently nibbling at her skin as he sucked and licked his way to her right nipple. Her legs reflexively straddled his hips. He took one of her thighs in each hand then pushed them forward so that her ankles were near her face. He kissed and licked his way down the length of her stomach, pausing only to tug on her belly button ring with his teeth.

She drew in her bottom lip as his tongue greeted her clit once again. He paused, staring up at her to see her reaction. Her breathing was uneven, anticipating what was about to happen. He smirked seductively then returned to his work.

This time he did not stay for long. He lapped up what was left of her cum then drove his tongue into her, creating more wetness. He didn't need to make her say it. She was ready for him.

He wasted no time reacquainting his dick with her tight walls. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he brought his full length inside her. The angle allowed him to go deeper than before. She threw her head back, welcoming pleasure. Her hips rotated in rhythm with his as he released her thighs in favor of pinning her hands above her head.

. He was getting back into his zone and she knew that she was in for a ride. She lifted her wrist but his grip only tightened around them. He was getting rough. The focus in his facial expression was set on the total annihilation of her pussy. She loved it.

"Say my name," He demanded. His balls literally pounded her ass with every stroke.

She bit her lips, silently challenging him. When he heard no response he initiated a different approach. He released her wrists and returned his hands to her thighs. He pinned them to the mattress in a spread eagle fashion so that her legs were pointed east to West. Her breathing became shorter, quicker. What the hell was he about to do?

He lifted his entire body weight onto his hands, pressing her thighs into the mattress. Her eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. Without hesitation he thrust his hips down sharply into her pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!" She gasped, almost positive that his balls were inside of her too. They weren't of course, but hell, she'd never been so full.

"Say—my—name!" He growled into her ear between penetrating strokes.

She couldn't take it. The mixture of pain and pleasure was sending her body through a vortex of pure ecstasy that she'd never experienced before. She knew he wouldn't cum until she said it.

She felt her moment approaching again. This was it. She was about to burst, "INUYASHAAAAA!"

There was an explosion of fluid as they both reached climax. She gasped at the rush of his seed driving inside of her and the sensation of her own cum dripping down their legs all at once. It was beautiful.

Kagome breathed heavily as she slowly opened her eyes. Her sheets were drenched in a mixture of sweat and her own cum. Her eyes scanned the room, adjusting to the darkness. It was quiet, aside from the gentle pitter patter of the rain hitting her window. Kagome raised her right hand warily. She frowned, noticing that all five of her fingers and a good bit of her wrist were wet and sticky with her juice.

Kagome exhaled slowly as shame began to take over. She'd done it again. She got up and stripped the bed, throwing the soiled sheets onto the floor. Kagome made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The steamy water did all but wash away her resentment. Damn it! Why wasn't she strong enough to resist her urges? Normal people didn't do what she did…they didn't _take_ it that far. She didn't know why she did it…it just happened. It was something she couldn't control.

Kagome sighed, leaning her forehead against the cold shower tiles and allowing the water to stream down her face.

She was alone again. Her tempter vanished, locked away in her subconscious now that the deed was done. For now, she didn't need him. Kagome frowned. Although she hated to admit it, she'd be kidding herself by saying that this would be the last time. Deep down she knew wholeheartedly that it would only take another sleepless rainy night for him to return.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Crimson Grey. **

**A/N: This was my first time writing a one shot / lemon. I thought it was exciting to write and I hope you all found it enjoyable to read. Please let me know what you think! Until next time :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
